


Blind Date

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Josh knew that redheads were his weakness.  Every man had his thing.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Father, do not wear that tie.”

“What's wrong with it? This tie cost $58; it’s Calvin Klein. Calvin Klein is hip.”

“Whatever.” The preteen rolled her eyes. “What is this outfit you're wearing anyway?”

“Mallory…”

“It’s a date dad, not a merger. C’mon, I know you’ve got something better in your dresser.” She hopped off the bed and went over to his chest of drawers. Opening them one after the other, Mallory pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a light blue button down Polo shirt. “Wear this.”

“There is nothing wrong with my outfit.” Leo mumbled. He reexamined his grey dress slacks and starched blue shirt. OK, so maybe he looked stuffy. Maybe. This was not new to him but it had been a long while. Perhaps it was so old, it was new again, just like everything else.

“She is going to think you're boring.” Mallory spoke again. “You're not, you know.”

“I'm not?” Leo took the Polo shirt.

“Stop it dad. Listen to me for just a minute. I'm young and I am right about this.”

“I actually hope you're always too young to date. If I'm going to change I need to do it now; I don’t want to be late.”

“I’ll step out.”

“That’s appreciated.”

She left and Leo quickly undressed. He redressed in the outfit his twelve-year-old daughter picked out, checking himself in the mirror. This was probably the best he could do. He was no Tom Cruise…he wasn’t even Joe Cruise. He was a nearly 50-year-old man going on a blind date. He was short, his hair was thinning and he was a workaholic. Still, women were attracted to him.

Leo didn’t have low self-esteem. He had a swagger about him; women told him so. Intelligent, handsome, and wealthy, Leo McGarry was not lacking for women to take the place of his dead wife. Only one had come close…he dated Jordan Kendall for ten months two years before. She wanted marriage and a family more than anything. She was getting older and worried it was almost too late. Leo wasn’t sure if he could trust her not to get pregnant on purpose. Trust was something he took quite seriously.

There had been no one serious since Jordan. Maybe he was old-fashioned but everyone wanted to move so fast. While Leo enjoyed fun in bed, it got old for him after a while with no substance behind it. He enjoyed his share of it between Jordan and a recent dry spell but he had Mallory to consider when thinking of sharing his life with someone. Her thoughts and feelings were essential to every decision he made.

Practically an absentee father during her formative years, the sudden and tragic death of her mother put Leo back on the right track. When he lay alone in bed, night after endless night, Leo always wished God had found another way to get his attention. He probably had but Leo did not stop working long enough to listen. When he got the phone call from the Maryland State Police, he was all ears.

“Dad,” Mallory knocked on the door. “Can I come back in?”

“Yeah.” Leo pulled the door open. “Sorry kiddo.”

“Lewis is here.”

“Is he?”

“Man, you must have really been in here daydreaming if you didn’t hear the doorbell.” She let out a low Wolf whistle, just as her Uncle Toby taught her. “You're hot dad, scorching, I'm telling you.”

“Uh huh.” He gently yanked one of her auburn pigtails as they walked down the hall and the stairs. “Is Margaret here?”

“Lewis brought her.”

“OK. Well, um…”

“You're nervous, aren’t you?”

“No.” Leo smirked, flagging away the notion. “Don’t watch any scary movies and don’t give Margaret hell. Hey there.”

“Hi Leo.” Margaret smiled. “You look very handsome.”

“Yeah right.”

There was a time when Leo was sure that Mallory might be trying to push him toward his executive assistant. Margaret was barely out of her 20s. She had worked for Leo since her sophomore year of college. Part-time until she graduated from American University, the eccentric redhead knew him far too well. He looked at her with the same deep, fatherly love he felt for his daughter.

“Margaret and I both love scary movies.” That daughter reasoned.

“I'm sure, but you're getting too old to crawl into bed with me, Mal. And I'm damn sure too old to survive another night with your foot in the base of my spine.” He kissed her forehead. “Be good.”

“Always.”

“And go to bed at a decent hour, would ya?”

“You're going to be late…women don’t like when you're tardy.”

Leo waved, walking out the door. The Lincoln Towncar from the car service, and his trusty driver Lewis, sat in the driveway. He climbed into the backseat.

“The Daily Grill, Lewis.”

“No problem, sir. Do you mind music?”

“What do you have up there?” Leo asked.

”The Beatles.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Friday evening traffic in and out of the District was busy as usual. While letting _Eight Days a Week_ and _Ob La Di Ob La Da_ move through his bloodstream, Leo kept looking at his watch. He was going to be late; that was not a good first impression. He did not put the rush on Lewis, as this was not his fault. Leo had the driver just drop him a block from the restaurant. He needed the short walk to collect his thoughts.

“Go home Lewis. Claudia will give me a ride back.”

“Are you sure, Mr. McGarry?”

“She said she was happy to do it. Please, it’s Friday night. Go on home to your wife.”

“Alright, thank you. Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight.”

Leo got out of the car and rounded the corner. Not even halfway down the block he saw her. She stood out from the people around her as she leaned on a parking meter. There were three words that Josh used to describe her when he finally convinced Leo to go on this blind date…exquisite, witty, and tall. He wasn’t kidding about tall. As Leo came closer, he assessed her height to be about 5’11”. He would not be surprised if she was six feet tall.

“Claudia?”

“Leo?” she turned, wearing the most beautiful smile.

Up close, she looked rather young. Her hair was reddish gold and he did a mental eye roll. Josh knew redheads were his weakness. Every man had his thing.

“Hi.” Leo’s smile matched hers.

“Hi, and its CJ please.”

He nodded, letting the awkward feelings creep in for a few moments. They both seemed unsure of what to do but CJ recovered first. She gave him a little hug and a peck on the cheek. The scent of her perfume, White Shoulders, filled his head and made him dizzy.

“C’mon, it gets crowded on Friday nights.”

“Right.” again Leo nodded. He followed her into the restaurant, trying to look at her without ogling. She wore red linen pants and a white sleeveless shell. If he squinted, which he did, Leo could see just a bit of her tanned torso and flat belly. On her feet were comfortable white espadrilles. Her hair was pulled away from her face; held back with hairpins but flyaways danced across her cheekbones. CJ was thin but shapely. She was not buxom but her body reminded Leo of a dancer, lithe and lean. Her smile was easygoing and Leo could not help but do the same thing when she did.

“Amy didn’t tell me much about you.” She said as they walked to a booth with the host.

“So that’s why you said yes?”

She laughed. They took a moment to order drinks, raspberry iced tea for Leo and just water for his companion.

“Well she said you were smart and handsome. I said yes to get her off my back; I hate blind dates.”

“Me too.”

“Good. Let’s get the nerve wracking stuff out of the way immediately.”

Leo’s question stopped on his lips when the server arrived with drinks. CJ ordered the turkey burger and cottage fries. Leo wanted meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He always did when he was able to get to the Daily Grill.

“So what's the nerve wracking stuff?” he asked.

“Tell me your bad habits.”

“All of them?”

“Yes.” She nodded, laughing.

“You have an enchanting laugh.”

“Thank you. Now, spill it.”

“I'm a workaholic. I try to be better for my daughter’s sake but old habits die hard. I smoke, my temper can flare at times, I can be single-minded, and I cannot believe I am telling you this.”

“Confession is good for the soul. Is that all you’ve got?”

“I'm a friend of Bill W., but that’s a good habit.”

“I'm a workaholic too, who isn’t in this town? I smoke, have commitment issues, and I don’t like relinquishing control. Dare I say we have some commonalities?”

“How old are you?”

“Leo! Perhaps you should act lack of tact to your list.”

“I'm sorry.”

“You never, ever ask a woman her age or dress size. Got that?”

“I know. I apologize.”

“It’s alright. Josh told me you were a widower.”

“Yeah, my wife died about four and half years ago.” He did not want to talk about that. Even all these years later, it was hard. Hard to move on. Leo was sure if she were alive that their marriage would be over. Neither of them had been happy for years. Still, he would prefer seeing her occasionally then never. “You’ve never been married?”

“No,” CJ shook her head. “Commitment issues, remember? I was engaged once but it didn’t work out.”

“Why?” Leo asked.

“He liked sex too much…with other men and women.”

“Ouch.” Leo closed his eyes. “Ouch.”

“Yeah. He was an addict and while I'm good in bed but he needed more.”

Leo grinned as he sipped his iced tea. Her words did not seem like flirty repartee, just a statement of fact. He tried but failed to keep his mind from taking them to some hotel room or his Chevy Chase bedroom. Good in bed was something to keep in mind.

“How did we end up getting set up by mutual friends?” CJ asked.

“Josh thinks I need to get out more. I think he’s wrong but…well he might be right. It’s just difficult.”

“What's difficult?”

“The mating ritual.”

“Then don’t look at it that way. Wouldn’t you like to get to know someone before the mating ritual?”

“God, yes. The last woman I dated wanted to move too fast. I didn’t think I was ready but I'm almost 50, shouldn’t I be ready?”

“She just wasn’t the one for you, Leo. My father thinks that I find little cracks in everything and will them into breaking. He says that if I keep doing that I never find happiness.”

“Are you unhappy?” Leo asked as dinner arrived.

“No, but I miss things. I miss silly phone calls, and tangled limbs. I miss that funny feeling you get when you are so attracted to someone that the slightest mention of their name makes you giddy. You know?”

“I do. I miss mutual understandings, even with the tough stuff. I miss fun and hushed lovemaking. I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

CJ leaned closer to him.

“I’ll tell you how long it’s been for me if you tell me how long it’s been for you.” She whispered.

“Loser buys dinner.”

“You are on.” She smiled and Leo saw the spark light in her blue eyes.

“Seven months.” He replied.

“Shit.” CJ gritted her teeth. “A year and a half.”

“A year and a half? Josh told me you had a boyfriend.”

“Josh was wrong. He can be that way sometimes, contrary to his own belief. Seven months huh, Leopold. Looks like you won Round One.”

“Looks like you're paying for dinner.” Leo said laughing.

***

“What does CJ stand for?”

CJ looked at her watch. “One hour and twenty two minutes…that might be a new record.”

The server cleared the dinner dishes and the couple ordered coffee. CJ pulled a slim cigarette case from her purse, offering one to Leo. He accepted so she lit two and handed one to him.

“I've been tempted since you asked me to call you that. Claudia…”

“Jean. Claudia Jean.”

“I really like that.” Leo said.

“No you don’t.” she rolled her eyes and laughed.

“I do!” he put his hand over hers on the table. It was warm to his touch and the warmth shot through his arm and all over his body. CJ flexed her fingers through his for a fraction of a second. “It’s um…”

“1960s Midwestern chic.”

“That wasn’t my first thought.”

“What was your first thought?”

Leo didn’t know if he would say. When he tried to back down, CJ was right on his heels. He looked down at the table.

“Sexy. Its small town girl meets big city sexy. Like the heroine of a contemporary fiction novel.”

“For real?”

“Well I added the novel thing last minute. But I meant it, and I like your name.”

“Alright.”

They were quiet for a while as they smoked. Over dinner, they talked about their jobs, though Leo didn’t want to discuss his in abundance. He made her laugh instead with one of the few funny stories of his early childhood in Boston.

“Josh told me that you were from Chicago.” CJ said.

“I moved there when I was thirteen and my mother remarried.”

“Oh.”

CJ didn’t want to talk about work either. She loved the WLC but thought it might be time to move on. With her Masters degree in Public Policy from the University of California at Berkeley, she knew how many doors were opened for her right now.

“The lure of the private sector is calling.” She said.

“Every decent company is looking for PR genius these days.” Leo replied. “They would be lucky to have you.”

After that, they did not mention work again. Instead, any and every subject flowed from them. There was much laughter and a bit of flirtation. The silence of enjoying an after dinner cigarette was comfortable, not awkward.

“Claudia Jean.”

“Yes?”

“No, I'm just repeating it. I really like it; I like saying it.”

Leo was trying to stop imagining saying it after a kiss, or maybe something more.

“No one calls me that.” CJ said, putting out her cigarette as their coffee arrived. “Well my father used to, when I was in trouble. Toby does it sometimes to annoy me.”

“Ah, the three name call. Mallory gets that once in a while. Who’s Toby?”

“My best Toby Ziegler. He…”

“Your best friend is Toby Ziegler.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah.” Leo nodded. “We’ve worked together in the past; he’s brilliant. He’s also short tempered and an egomaniac, but he’s brilliant. Mallory adores him and that makes him nervous. I've known Toby for years. Small world.”

“It is. We’ve been friends for a long time. We met in New York when I was doing an internship for the Senior Senator. It must be hard raising Mallory on your own.”

“I'm not completely alone. Margaret is a godsend and my friend Abbey Bartlet is there for some of the things I cannot handle. Luckily, Mallory is nothing like me. She rolls with the punches better than anyone I have ever met.”

“She sounds amazing.”

“I'm not sure that I had anything to do with that.”

“You're not giving yourself enough credit.” CJ replied, sipping her coffee.

“I'm OK with that.”

They both laughed and then CJ sighed.

“What?”

“I didn’t expect to enjoy tonight, Leo.”

“I'm not sure if I had anything to do with that either.”

“You did.” This time her hand went over his. “Perhaps…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you interested in dessert?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Something sweet and probably bad for you. It'll be really good though, in a few minutes you won't care about anything else.”

“How will I feel afterward?” he asked, a devilish grin spreading across his features.

“Mmm, awake and alive. You won't be able to stop smiling…friends may notice a change in you.”

“All that from dessert?”

“Its pretty potent stuff.” CJ said.

“Then I want some.”

She held up her hand to get their server’s attention.

***

“I think that dessert really did change my life.”

CJ laughed. They were leaving the restaurant and she slipped her arm in Leo’s.

“They have some of the best dessert in the city. I told you, and I should know, as confection is a weakness.”

“That apple brown betty, oh my God, it was magnificent. Are you sure you don’t mind giving me a ride home?”

“Of course not. It gives us more time together and I would not turn that down. Not even for another apple brown betty.”

Leo felt heat hit his cheeks and he could not believe it. He could not fucking believe he was blushing. Had he ever blushed in his life? His mind tore through different scenarios, different women, and different moments. No, no, he was sure; he had never blushed in his life. The woman made him blush. Holy hell.

“I like the idea of more time together.” He said.

“Me too.” CJ bit her lip as if in heavy concentration. “So um, we need to do this again.”

“I agree.”

“Good. Oh, this is me.”

“Are you kidding?” Leo asked.

“No.” CJ smiled, shaking her head.

“You drive a motorcycle?”

“On weekends.”

“And I'm supposed to climb on the back?”

“Yes.”

“CJ…”

“Oh stop it, its 100% safe. Leo, Pluie has never been in an accident and I don’t plan on changing that tonight.”

“Ploo…”

“Pluie.”

“Your motorcycle is named Pluie?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Why?”

“I don’t quite know, to be honest. I've heard it somewhere but can't for the life of me remember where.” She opened the seat and pulled out two helmets. Leo took the one she offered. "Safety first.”

Leo stepped back, eyeing the bike suspiciously. It was a Harley-Davidson Sportster 883 with red, white and blue chrome. While it wasn’t one of those serious hogs Leo sometimes saw cruising down busy Washington streets, it was not a Huffy either.

“I've had my license for seven years, Leo. I will take the scenic route home as to avoid major highways. Get on.”

CJ straddled it and Leo lost his breath. The tall, beautiful woman was about to take full control of that chrome and steel. The thought excited him.

“I've actually never been on the back of one of these before.” Leo popped on the helmet and climbed on. “I had a piece of shit when I was in my 20s. I wanted to be Peter Fonda.”

“So did I.” CJ smiled. “Don’t hang on too tight, alright?”

Leo nodded, as she revved up. He said a small prayer even though he trusted her. For the first 15 minutes or so, he did hold on for dear life. Then his senses came alive; he remembered what it was like all those years ago on his bike. The freedom and the thought that the entire world was his once again seized him. CJ drove at about 60 and Leo loosened his grip on her hips. 

Pluie was a sturdy ride. CJ made careful turns, winding through sleepy streets and byways until she was pulling into the McGarry’s Chevy Chase driveway. Cutting the engine, she brought the kickstand down. It took a few moments but Leo’s bearings returned. He climbed off the bike first, taking off his helmet. CJ did the same.

“Do you need to get home?” he asked.

“Well, my parole officer does check in at midnight, so I should probably be back by then.”

“Will do.”

Unseating herself from her throne, CJ dropped Leo’s helmet back under the seat. She left hers on top of the leather back seat. That seat kept Leo from slipping off and ending up as road kill. Mallory and Margaret were just heading upstairs when Leo walked in.

“Hi dad! How was it? Did you strike…hi!”

Mallory smiled as CJ walked in behind her father.

“Hi there.”

“Mallory McGarry, this is CJ Cregg. I asked CJ in for some coffee. CJ, this is Margaret Hooper. When she is not saving the world, Margaret disguises herself as my mild-mannered personal secretary.”

“Nice to meet you both.” CJ shook their hands.

“I thought maybe since you had to go on blind dates to meet men, you might be a bowwow or something. You're really pretty.”

“Mallory Louise McGarry!”

“What did I say?”

“Thank you.” CJ replied, doing her best to stifle her laughter. “Your father is no bowwow though.”

“Nah, he’s a fox.”

“Go to bed.” Leo said, stroking her cheek.

“I'm gonna stay up until eleven. Bruno is coming to get Margaret.”

Margaret looked as if she was hoping to keep that information to herself. From the look on Leo’s face, CJ could see why. She saw that look more than once on her father’s face when her high school boyfriend came roaring up the Cregg driveway on his motorcycle.

“Well we’re going to have coffee and…” Leo didn’t know what else to say. Dammit, he knew Bruno was making the eyes at Margaret. Were they really seeing each other now?

“We will leave you to it.” Margaret said, quickly ushering Mallory up the stairs.

“Bye CJ. Hope to see you again soon.”

“Bye Mallory. She’s adorable.” CJ said as they made their way through the living room and dining room into the kitchen. The house did not look very comfortable or lived in.

“Not really.” Leo said, though he smiled. “She has sass to spare; I'm just glad that she usually uses her power for good.”

The kitchen was painted blue with Gray counter tops. All the appliances were white and cleaner than CJ ever saw. She could not help but ask as she sat at the counter.

“Do you really live here or just use this place to impress women?”

Leo laughed. He was working the Mr. Coffee with expert hands. CJ hoped he didn’t notice her staring at them and wondering what they would feel like on her skin.

“I actually hate this house. It was Jenny’s mother’s idea…she liked living high on the hog. Jenny agreed because she never liked being disagreeable. I plan to move very soon. Since Mallory attends Sidwell Friends and I work in the District, a smaller house there would suit us fine.”

“Why didn’t you have more children after Mallory? I hope that’s not too personal.”

“It’s a bit personal and I would prefer we didn’t talk about it. I try not to talk too much about Jenny.”

“I understand.”

“You probably don’t.” Leo grabbed mugs, creamer from the fridge and sugar cubes. “My marriage was falling apart. Jenny and I were both trying but it was…”

“Don’t.” CJ put her hand over his. “This is only our first date; we have time to talk about that. Though we never have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable.”

Leo nodded, wearing a little smile. He reluctantly slid his hand from under hers, pouring two hot cups of coffee. CJ pushed the ashtray between them and pulled the cigarette case from her pocket.

“I had fun tonight.” CJ said, leaning so Leo could light her cigarette. “Its not just blind dates I don’t like; dating can be a chore.”

“I cannot imagine that a woman like you would have a problem with dating. I mean it’s not just the fact that you're utterly beautiful, CJ. You’re intriguing, funny, and full of life.”

“I want something special.” She said.

“How special?”

“Special enough to talk about when the sun comes up. Possibly even special enough to tell my father maybe the next time he asks me if I'm seeing someone. I don’t think that’s asking too much.”

“Its not.” Leo replied, shaking his head. “Let me see you again.”

“Yes.”

“Can we tell Josh and Amy it didn’t work out so they will leave us alone?”

“Absolutely.” CJ laughed.

“Can I kiss you?”

CJ laughed, leaning forward and pulling him to her by the collar of his shirt. Her initiation caught Leo off guard. He planned to be in control of the first kiss. Then he remembered she hated to relinquish control. A battle of wits ending in a tangle of limbs with this woman would be quite a healthy exercise indeed. Seconds later he settled, sighing as her tongue brushed against his. There was nothing tentative or hesitant about the experience…they kissed until breathless.

“I should probably head home.” CJ said, pulling away. She finished her cigarette and coffee.

“I want you to stay.”

“Me too, that’s why I'm leaving. Are you available next week?”

“I'm free Thursday.” Leo came around the counter and slipped his hand in hers. They walked back to the front door.

“Me too.” CJ didn’t know if she was or not but she would be.

“What do you want to do?”

“Dinner was fun; we’ll do that again.”

“Yeah.”

Leo put his arms around her hips, pulling her into another soft, warm kiss. It was not helping her case for getting out the door.

“Thursday.” CJ held him at arm’s length. There were butterflies in her stomach and her hands trembled. Kissing him could quickly become a new favorite pastime. “I will call you in a couple of days.”

“Will you give me another ride sometime?” he asked.

“You liked it, didn’t you?”

“Mmm,” he pulled her close again. “I really liked it.”

“Well some say once you’ve ridden the right one, you'll never be the same.”

“I may be able to handle changing a bit.”

CJ laughed, leaning to kiss his cheek. She opened the front door and then the iron security door. “Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight. Drive safely.”

He watched her walk down the driveway and once again straddle her motorcycle. Not wanting to wake the sleepy neighborhood, she pushed out of the driveway. She waved once more before starting Pluie’s engine and heading home. Leo wondered how fast she went when she was alone. At least he knew he would be able to ask. They were going to see each other again and he was ecstatic about that.

While he cleaned up their coffee in the kitchen, Leo could not help but smile. She was delightful, and he liked her. He liked her wit, her banter, her smile, and the way she smelled. He liked her kisses. He liked the old-fashioned values of an Ohio upbringing laced with modern 90s woman of the world sensibility. He liked that she had a Masters degree and red hair. He actually loved that her name was Claudia Jean. Something about that warmed him. There was very little to dislike about CJ Cregg on the surface.

Leo looked forward to getting to know her better, even the tough stuff. He looked forward to a night in the future when he might get more than a goodnight kiss. He wanted silly phone calls and tangled limbs. Leo pondered for a moment how old she was. His age slipped out earlier in the evening; CJ seemed unfazed by the revelation. They had friends in common but Leo would go to Josh for the information. He would do it before he saw her again, not even sure why, just needing to know something he didn’t.

Looking at the clock on the microwave, Leo saw it was 10:45. It was time to lie in wait for Bruno Gianelli. Another acquaintance, he knew he could never put the fear of God in the political strategist...he had been around the block too many times. Nevertheless, Leo wanted Bruno to know that he knew and that would have to be enough. Margaret meant the world to him; Leo had to look out for her. As he paced with another cigarette, he thought about a man in CJ’s life doing the same thing to him someday soon. Cursing under his breath, Leo just decided to go to bed. He hoped his life was about to take an adventurous turn. He would never stop anyone from feeling that exhilaration.

***


End file.
